A Life Without Flowers; A Life Without Love
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: Everyone imagines the Potters as happy. What if they are wrong? The darker side of he couple's life.
1. Default Chapter

A World Without Flowers; A World Without Love  
Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
  
  
  
They had been married for about 3 years now and everyone believed them to be the perfect couple. The Potters owned their own house. James Potter held a good job as an arouror. Not long ago they had started a family. Every picture held the faces of a happy couple. Many people envied them for their 'gifts'.   
  
What many didn't know was that it wasn't always picture perfect. In fact they had horrid fights that even their freinds didn't know about. Tonight was such an example.   
  
Their son, Harry lay gurgling in his crib. But you really couldn't hear the gurgling over the loud screams coming from the room next door.   
  
"Listion, James! If you don't calm down I'm going to go upstairs, take our son and leave!" Screamed a woman's voice.  
  
"Like hell!" a man's rich voice echoed up the stairway. The sound of crashing glass starlted Harry and he began to wail. "Look what you did!"   
  
"What I did?! Hmph! That's it! THE last straw Mr. James Godric Howard Potter! I call it quits!" A door slamed on the first floor and loud stomps where heard coming up the stairs.   
  
"You are not taking my son! If you want to leave so damn much, go! You certainly know where the door is. Just because not everything goes your way doesn't mean you pack up our son and hike him to god know's where." Jame's voice boomed.  
  
"You know, you're right. It's not fair to Harry. I'll leave him here and YOU can take care of him! Stay with him when he's sick, change his diapers, feed him, quit your job so you can take care of him. Let's see how you do!" The door flung open and a woman with wild red hair neatly pulled back in a clip made her way to the closet, pulled out a suite case and began to throw her close in it in reckless abandon. Quickly she slamed the case closed and she raced out the room shoving past a man with shaggy black hair. Suddenly she re-appeared and walked towards the crib. She bent down and picked the wailing child up in her arms.   
  
"Shhhh. Listion, momma's gonna go a way for a little while. She'll see you real soon. I love you." She said kissing the baby's forehead and laid the now serene child into his bed. "My baby.... shhhh." She whispered and walked out of the room and grabbed her bags and stormed out of the house.   
  
Then as the door slammed shut, causing the windows to rattle, James slid to the groud and held his face in his hands. He wasn't sure what to do. For once in his life James was scared.   
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and and booted feet stormed up the stairs. "Jesus Christ, Jim! What happened? Where's Lily going? I saw her hail a cab in a huff when I showed up. Jim? Jim, are you crying?" Sirius said stooping down at the distrat James' face. "Oh man, tell me what happened."   
  
James shrugged and slumped back and started crying.   
  
Sirius was never good with this but walked across the room and picked up little Harry. "Hey little guy! It's me, Padfoot!" He said and held Harry in the air.   
Harry giggled and gurggled   
  
"Pad-pa!" He said with a toothless grin.   
  
"How right you are! Come, we shall call uncle Moony. Can you say 'Moony'?" Sirius asked as he took his godson down the stairs, leaving James in the middle of the hall slumped up against the wall. Sirius picked up the phone and dialed Remus' muggle cellphone number. "Hey, Remus, we kind of have a situation. Well I don't know what happened, James isn't talking, but I think Lily just left him. No, Harry's still here so I don't think it's permenant. Thank you, I'ld greatly appretiate your assistance. Bye." Sirius hung up the phone and set Harry in his highchair.   
  
Ten minutes passed and the gilmmer of rain filled the darkened skys. A car pulled up and parked in the drive. Remus Lupin, estemed Psyciatrist, stepped out of the car and raced into the house. "Where's James?" He asked.   
  
"Well hello to you too. He's upstairs whining like... well even Harry's taking it better." Sirius said as he finished changing Harry's diaper.  
  
Remus opened the front of his coat and made his way up to the stairs. "James, why don't you come down here and sit with us?"   
  
"I'm thirsty." He said and got up, shoved Remus aside and marched down the stairs.  
  
"HEY! That was uncalled for James!" Sirius boomed.   
  
"Look, James, I'm here to help. I'm your friend. But, if you're going to be an ass, I'll just leave." Remus said calmly.   
  
"Fine, go! Leave! There's the door! You know, you and Lily would make a great couple." He muttered and walked into the kitchen.   
  
Sirius had had enough and jumped off of the couch and clutched the front of James' robes, slaming him into the archway.   
  
"No, Sirius." Remus said and walked up to James. "Listion, you can whine and pout, say what you will about your wife. You have problems, she didn't walk away, something must of happened and it just finally blew up. You also have a son to care for. Me and Sirius are here because we're your friends. Now, wether or not you choose to accept this and help yourself or throw it all away, is up to you. Nobody else. I'm here to listion if ever you get your act together, call me." He said and walked out of the house.   
  
"Aren't you going to leave?" James asked pointing at Sirius.  
  
"Man, you don't want to do that." Sirius said in a growl like tone.   
  
"Oh realy Padfoot? And what are you going to do? Leave? Leave, just like them." James said and turned towards the kitchen.   
  
"Prongs?" Sirius yelled. James turned sharply only to be belted in the face, knocking the man uncauncious.   
  
Sirius picked up Harry and brought him back to his bed. "Listion up kid. Your daddy is being a real bozo. So just go to sleep and let him take a little nap." Harry giggled. "That's a good boy! See ya later kid."   
  
"Bye-bye Pad-pa." Harry gurggled.  
  
"Bye-Bye Harry." Sirius said and shut the door. As he walked out he looked at the sprawled out form of James. "That's gonna hurt in the mornin'." Sirius got out to his motorcycle. Digging in the cabby, Sirius finally pulled out his cell-phone. "Moony? I'm leaving here. No, Hell no! I'm not staying here. He needs to solve his own dame problems, Moony. No, you don't get it. I just clocked my suposidly best friend. Yes, I'm serious! Last name's Black! Ok, ok. No more jokes. I mean it. I'm going to check up on him in a couple days. I promise. See you later, have a good time in london....A werewolf in London? Why does that sound so familiar? Moony? Moony? Remus? Bugger!" He clicked the phone off and stuck it in his pocket and drove away.   
  
--- @ --- @---  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I wrote this because I got tired of the happy shiny storys. Sorry real couples have fights. Friends have fights. People are never perfect. So I got out the more real side of the story. Will be continued after ...hmmm..let's say 5-10 reviews.   
  
  
Hope you like it.   
  
Pegasia Silverfeather 


	2. 

He awoke with the sun in his eyes and a throbbing ache on his brow. James stood up and stumbled to the bathroom. Apon looking in the mirror the mirror replied smartly 'Hands down, you look like shit.'   
  
"Thank you, ever so much." James said as he saw the gaping wound above his eye. "I'm gonna have to have that looked at." He said and started to clean the wound. A wail broke in the house causing James to grab his abused head.   
  
James marched up the stairs and picked up his son. "You're hungry aren't you? Didn't I just feed you the other day? How many times do I have to feed you kid? You get crappy gas mileage." He said and started walking out of the room. "Speaking of crappy..." He turned around and grabbed a fresh diaper from the stand.   
  
He fed his son and put him down for his afternoon nap. Finding his way into the kitchen he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. Figuring 'hey, what the hell.' he proceded to drink himself into a drunken stupor for the rest of the day. The fimiliar reving of a duel piston caught his attention, but he really didn't care. Instead of greating Sirius he sat in the dark, spinning a half empty beer bottle around before him.   
  
"Ja- James? You in her man?" Sirius asked after opening the door.   
  
"Traitor." James announced  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Where is Harry?"   
  
"Sleeping. You know what? I'm glad he can't walk yet; he'ld just leave like all of you." James mumbled.   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at his drunken friend. Pulling a seat, he stradled it and glared at his friend. "Care to tell me what happened?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Fine! She wanted to work. Lily resents having to stay home with Harry. Whenever I do something, it's never good enough. I got home from work last night and she started screaming at me about not letting her get a job. We got in an arguement and she... she took off." James said and hurled the beer bottle across the room.   
  
"Look, you've got problems. So, why don't I babysit Harry tonight; give you a chance to sober up and get your head straight. Ok? I promise to bring him back but... your kinda....wasted." Sirius said concerned.  
  
" Yeah, better yet... take him for the week. Give me and Lily a chance to talk about this." James said looking glum.  
  
"You know, it's kind of sad when the only rational decision you make, you make when your drunk." Sirius said and excused himself. As he was going up the stairs the phone rang.  
  
"Hey, kid." Sirius said as he ruffled Harry's thick black hair.   
  
"Pad- pa."   
  
"Yep. Want to go for a little trip?" He said and picked the tiny boy up and out of the crib. He changed a soild diaper and the boy's clothes. After packing a hefty diaper bag be put the boy in his car seat. As he carried the boy and his luggage down the stairs he noticed James holding the phone with a look of hurt in his eyes.   
  
"James, who was it?" Sirius asked.   
  
"That was a muggle hospital... Lily's been in an accident." James said chokeing.   
  
"Is she alright?"   
  
"She's in a coma." He said closing his eyes tight.   
  
"Christ, James..." Sirius set the boy down and hugged his needy friend. "Call me if anything changes." He said solemly.   
  
James once again slummped against a wall.   
  
Sirius pulled out a 5 dollar bill from his pocket. "Here, get yourself another six-pack. You seem to think better wasted." He said with a grin.  
  
James looked at the bill. "No, I'll use it as cab fair though."   
  
Sirius smiled. "That's my man." He looked down at Harry. "Well, kid, are you ready for the ride of your life?"   
  
Sirius picked the seat up and carried it outside. Opening the covered rumble seat door he strapped Harry in and settled the duffle in behind the boy.   
  
The motorcycle pulled away and James took a deep breath. Standing up he ventured into the street after locking the door. Catching a cab, James watched as the wizarding community speed away and the scyscrapers came into view. After the horrid yellow cab pulled up to the front James handed him the five and walked into the hospital.   
  
A nurse greeted him. "Are you here to visit someone?" She asked   
  
"I'm looking for my wife, Lily Ev- Potter." He said almost giving her maiden name.   
  
The woman typed furiously. "We have her in an intensive care unit. It seems the train she was on jumped a track." She said and continued.   
  
'Train.... Hogwarts Express! But....how?' James thought as he colapsed into a plastic chiar in the waiting room.   
  
"When can I visit her?" He asked.   
  
"When we get her completely stable. " She said saddly. "I was there when she came in... It looked really bad..."   
  
This was obviously the wrong thing to say to him and he turned and ran from the building.  
  
"I have to speak to Dumbledore." It ran threw his head in a mantra like manor; over and over again.   
  
--- @ --- @ ---  
  
Well what did you think? Thank you for reviews. let's make a goul for....hmmm.....8. Eight reviews. 


End file.
